


Matches & Flames

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: 30 Days & 30 Nights [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Quake/Hellfire AU, Skyeward Month, W3D2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18





	Matches & Flames

**_Quake/Hellfire AU:_ **

When Inhuman Skye is send by her mother to investigate a new transformation she gets more than she bargained for. Who is the new guy and why is he tied to the people that have been trying to murder her family for centuries? 

On top of that SHIELD has found out about them too and keeps asking questions. Skye will be torn between her loyalty to her people and to one Grant Ward when the time comes. 

They are both destined for something much bigger and no one is prepared for it.

_She’s the match and he’s the flame that will set the world alight._

 


End file.
